Danny's Snow Day
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: This is what Snow Day 3x24 was like for Danny. Spoilers for episode 3x24 Snow Day. Rated T for some violence and swearing.
1. A Dreamy Morning

**AN:**** Okay so this is the opening chapter of **_**Danny's Snow Day**_**! It's short, but I think it's good! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CSI: New York if I did a certain distraught mother would stayed just some girl who said "Hi" to him in the hall. **

My eyes flickered open and I breathed in her scent, last night still fresh in my mind. She was perfect in every way. I loved her so much, but how exactly would you go about telling that to a girl you've only known for three years...I couldn't help it I just wanted to talk to her more than anything right then. I pushed her nose and waited as she scrunched up her face. She opened her eyes slowly and I watched her carefully.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Hey." I answered.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

"It's early." I replied.

"I have to be at work at nine." She groaned. "You're luck you got a later shift."

"Yeah, well don't worry, just go back to sleep. I'll wake ya up." I said happily.

"I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone...you left a note." She said.

"Were would I go this is my place?" I chuckled.

"I was hoping for a better answer." She laughed pressing her finger agianst my chin.

"Just kiddin'. I'm glad this happened." I said kissin' her hair.

"Me too." She mumbled before falling back asleep.

I watched her sleep for a while. Maybe if I took her shift today I'd get my chance to tell her tonight? I'd never been one for thinkin' things through so I slid her off of me and went to get dressed. I was dressed and I'd eaten so all that was left to do was tell her were I went, but she'd kill me if I woke her up and told her. I walke dover to my chalkboard and started writing.

_Montana,_

_Don't freak out. _

_Although I'm sure you already have. _

_We're trading shifts. _

_I got you covered. _

_Enjoy your snow day._

_-D._

I snuck out the front door locking it behind me. She'd be mad when she saw me tonight, but she'd appreciate it, a lot. Today was a good day.

**AN:**** Well that's chapter one. Please review!**


	2. Flowers For Montana

**AN:**** Okay here's chapter two!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sooo not mine! I wish it was, but it's not...**

I walked into the lab and headed to my locker to grab my gun and my badge. Today was going to be a very good day.

"Mac's been looking for Lindsay for almost an hour..." A Csi from the night shift said.

"She isn't usually late is she?" said another.

I still had to talk to Mac about me taking Montana's shift. I left the locker room and there he was. He was still looking for her...

"Hey, Mac!" I said running to catch up with him. "I heard you were lookin' for Lindsay."

"That's right...she's on the clock." Mac said grumpily. "Any idea were she is?"

"Yeah, yesterday she mentioned something about needing to deal with some personal stuff, so I told her I'd swap shifts, alright?" I lied.

"Next time give me a little heads up, alright?" Mac chuckled.

"Absolutely, it's my fault for not mentioning it earlier." I said. "What do you need me to do?"

"This mornings crime scene over in Brooklyn. I've had Adam over there processing by himself for the last six hours! He could use some help." Mac said return to the grumpyish voice.

"You got it!" I said before heading to the elevator. I reached the parking garage and climbed into one of the department cars. I drove to the crime scene watching the stores go by. A flower shop caught my eye and I made plans to stop and buy Montana flowers on the way home. I pulled up at the warehouse and grabbed my kit. Somehting about it wasn't right. Something was wrong...I slipped in and looked at the ripped crime scene tape on the ground. Something was definately wrong. I pulled my gun out and walked forward into the crime scene.

"Adam!" I yelled stepping out from behind a truck.

"Danny!" Adam yelled from inside another truck. "Danny look out!"

I felt something collide with the back of my head and I fell forwards while everything around me went black.

**AN:**** Dun dun dun!!!!!! O.o A cliff hanger? No way! Review please!**


	3. Smart Ass Remark's Are Never Good

**AN:**** Okay, so chapter three! Sorry about not updating right away, but I can't seem to find the script for the episode...however I got season 3 for Christmas so I'll write it down and update whenever I can. Hopefully that will be a lot faster this time. I just edited this so if you're reading it again and you notice that somethings different that would be it. The only reason I edited it is because it wasn't accurate to the episode. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own _CSI: New York_. If I did some characters wouldn't be dead and others wouldn't be in the scripts. I also don't own _Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail_.**

The dim lighting of the warehouse was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. I could feel a warm liquid sticking to the back of my head. It wasn't moving anywhere, so I wasn't bleeding anymore, which was a good thing. So much for getting Montana flowers and telling her tonight...

"He's awake." I heard someone say in a heavy Irish accent. I looked up to see a man wearing blue coveralls and a black ski mask. He glared down at me. "I think I might have hit him a bit too hard, eh Jacky?"

"Aye, I'd say ya did." Another man in an identical outfit responded. He turned to face me. "Now what's your name?"

"There are some who call me...Tim." I said smirking. Montana had showed me that movie while we were in Montana. All my smart ass remark earned me was the butt of a gun getting slammed into my ribcage though.

"I'll ask ya again, what's your name?" Jacky said through clenched teeth.

"Detective Messer." I managed to wheeze.

"And what are you doing here Detective?" The other one asked.

"I came to help process this crime scene." He answered.

"Ah...well...see that has been put on hold for the time being." Jacky laughed. "Liam, let's put him with the others now."

Liam and Jacky both grabbed underneath one of my arms and dragged me over to the Semi Trailer I'd seen Adam in. They threw me to the floor of the trailer and walked away. I glanced over my shoulder. They were standing a few feet away with their backs turned. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and immediately found Flacks name. I looked over my shoulder again. They were still facing the other way. I started typing out a text message.

_At Brooklyn crime scene with Adam and 2 uniforms. Been hijacked. Don't reply._

"OI!" I heard someone yell as feet pounded towards me and then felt something smashing into my back pushing me to the floor again. He slammed his gun into the back of my left hand crushing my knuckles. Liam pulled me up so my back was against the wall.

"No more dumb moves!" Jacky said glaring at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled. "Your drugs are gone!"

He stomped his foot down on my cell phone destroying any hope of calling for help.

**AN:**** So as I watched Snow Day I started wondering why they never asked Danny who he was or why they didn't take his phone. This chapter may not have explained it, but they could have forgotten if Danny pissed them off enough. Please review! - **_**GBNF**_


	4. Revenge of the Smart Ass Remarks

**AN:**** Alright, so I know it's been a long wait and I'm so so so so sorry, but here is a fantastic new chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** As always I don't not CSI: New York or even the plot of this story...**

Adam pushed me back towards the wall before I could completely collapse. He winced as he pulled his hand away and I caught a glimpse of several cigarette burns on the palm of his hands. It was a torture technique I'd seen used by the mob more than a few times.

"What'd they do to you, Adam?" I asked concern leaking into my voice. He was like the whole teams little brother. Flack, Hawkes, and I had taken him to his first Giants game last week. "Just tell me what they wanted. What did they say they wanted?" I asked glancing over my shoulder to where Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum were.

"I'm so sorry, okay?" Adam muttered. He seemed angry, at himself. "I-I had no choice. They were gunna kill me, Danny."

"What did they want?" I asked again.

"They wanted, they wanted my ID, and the pass codes to the parking garage and crime lab and-" He stopped and banged his head against the wall.

"And?" I said both because I was getting impatient and to stop the kid from doing any more harm to himself.

"They wanted to know where their guns and drugs are." He said through clenched teeth. First the sons of bitches ruin my day and torture Adam, and now they were probably breaking into the crime lab, assholes. I needed to fix my broken fingers before I did anything. I ripped the sleeve off my shirt and grabbed my badge. Not bad for a make-shift splint. I pressed the shield into my palm and bite down on the part that attached to my belt. Slowly I pushed my fingers straight using the badge.

"Adam, what've you got in your kit, buddy?" I asked wrapping the bit of my sleeve I'd ripped off around my hand.

"Wh-what are you talking about," He asked nervously, "my-my kits all the way over there."

"Just tell me what you have there." I said angrily tying the bit of cloth.

"Ah, presumptive blood test, glyph kit, stuff to caste with, uh, narco test kit..." Adam muttered.

"Test kit. Test kit." I grumbled. "That's good. That means you've got marquis agent in there which contains sulphuric acid." I glanced out the end of the truck. "Alright, I'm gunna need you to go get it."

"What?" He asked. "No. No. Danny, look at me. If I move, they're gunna kill me."

"They are not gunna kill us 'cause if they were they would have already done it already, okay?" I muttered quickly turning to face him. "They need us as hostages. I know you're afraid and so am I, but you are going to get it. You understand me?"

"O-okay, but how am I supposed to-" Adam started, but I didn't hear the rest. I launched myself up and bolted out of the truck bed drawing the attention of our guards.

"Scumbags!" I yelled as I passed them running for the exit.

"Hey," They shouted grabbing their guns and chasing me. "Son of a bitch, get back here. Oi, stop." One of them slammed me in the back of the head with their rifle.

"Where do think you're going?" Jacky asked hit my cheek with his rifle.

"I'm going to-I'm just going to get fresh air, man." I answered quickly. Liam laughed as Jacky hit me in the gut with his rifle. I yelled and fell over coughing up blood: great...internal bleeding.

"Someone get this guinea-T-wearing son of a bitch a mike, 'cause he'd got funny in him." Jacky laughed. "What did I say about making dumb moves, eh?"

"You two humps, from Clinton, just hijacked a crime scene cleanup," I laughed, "makes me believe that, when they went to gentrify Hell's Kitchen, they got rid of all the smart tough guys." The butt of Jacky's gun slammed into my face again. I growled in pain as I heard a walkie-talkie buzz.

"Jacky Boy." The voice said waiting for confirmation.

"Aye?" Jacky answered.

"It's showtime." The voice answered.

"Wake-up, boy." Jacky said grabbing me by the hair and lifting my face away from the ground. "You're gunna make a phone call."

All I could think was thank god I took Lindsay's shift today. Thank god!

**AN:**** There is chapter 4 and I am probably gunna update again soon because I am on a serious CSI: New York kick right now. Please review! -**_** GBNF**_


End file.
